Conventionally, wiring boards with electrodes provided on the surface of an insulation base plate for mounting electronic components are known. For example, electronic components are joined to the electrodes using a joining material such as solder.
Also, in such a wiring board, slits may be provided in the electrodes on which the electronic components are mounted (e.g., see Patent Literature 1).